


a hundred shining stars

by seacanary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Confessions, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, More tags later, Slight Future AU, THERES A CAT NOW, Weddings, a lil angst if you squeeze like a lemon, apparently, because yeah, hangovers, lots of dinosaur joke courtesy of this dinosaur nerd, moST of this is just pointless fluff, okay so there's ratings per chapter just so u kno, saurapidles, they aint underage tho 's chill, updates w/ the fic, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacanary/pseuds/seacanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of little tsukkiyama drabbles i think up whenever. meaning this is a very sporadic fic. srry.<br/>character tags and triggers and junk will be updated with the fic! don't worry there is nothing too bad... y e t...<br/>(pov rotation every chapter! u can tell by tsukishima's name lmao....)<br/>(on hiatus indefinitely, or until other projects are finished.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. double meaning

**Author's Note:**

> :P i shall kill u w/ cuteness. hmu on tumblr: seacanaryy. send me all the headcanons. lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> words have hundreds of meanings, and i wish i could tell you the one i meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //hollers "GAYYYY"  
> anywho. hmu on tumblr if u dig. send prompts. angst. w/e im strong.   
> seacanaryy.tumblr.com

After a long video game session, Tsukki ahead by just a few points, Yamaguchi mutters something under his breath. It's heartfelt and wistful, quiet and calm despite the harsh words they'd been saying to each other for the past few minutes. Tsukki asks Yamaguchi to repeat himself, and he does.

"Daisuki."

Tsukki doesn't understand how Yamaguchi's bad english makes his heart beat faster and his cheeks turn red, but he goes back to the game and gets badly beaten by his freckled friend. Later, as they lay on Tsukki's bed, figuring out if dinosaurs really died or if they're floating in space to another planet, Tsukki asks an odd question.

"Why'd you ask for me to die during our game?" And Yamaguchi bursts out laughing, curling over and wiping tears from his eyes.

"I didn't, Tsukki. You're so dumb!" Tsukki's face goes red, and he pushes Yamaguchi off of his stomach and to the corner of his bed. His arm is arched over his glasses-less face, and he's kinda sad he can't see how cute Yamaguchi looks while laughing.

"Die, Tsukki! Die, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi says through shortened breathes. "You're so dumb!"


	2. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's short and sweet but hell if it ain't anything but true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how poetic can i get at three in the morning with a tsukkiyama ache  
> heres the one w/ a littttlllee bit of angst. more in the future, idk.

"Tsukki, please, I--" Yamaguchi paused. "I want to know what you think of me. And please, take this seriously."

"When do I not?" Tsukki replied. Yamaguchi raised a brow at him, and he pulled back. "Point proven." Tsukki paused for a second, thinking. "What I think about you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think you're cool. And," Tsukki paused. "I think you're one of the most important people in my life. Probably right next to Akiteru in important-ness." Yamaguchi's breath stuck in his throat. Tsukki wasn't good with compliments, but... Calling him as important as his brother... That means a lot to Tsukki.

"Hey, Yamaguchi, you okay?" Tsukki said quietly. Yamaguchi hadn't noticed he was crying. Tsukki wiped the tear off of his face. Tsukki looked oddly gentle, his eyebrows not knitted, but in a easy resting position. He looked so kind, like he didn't spend his time making fun of every person he meets. He looked concerned, and a little joyful, and  _human._

Yamaguchi sniffed. "Yeah, Tsukki. I'm great."


	3. pawprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if three's a crowd, does a pet count as company?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly farther in the future. like. college age au? idek at this point.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, voice firm. "I think we need a cat."

Tsukishima looked up from the book he was reading, and eyed him. He had to be kidding. The two could barely afford to live with each other, how could they afford a cat as well?

"No," Tsukishima said flatly. 

"Why not?" the freckled boy whined. 

"You know why."

Yamaguchi pouted. Tsukishima always found it cute, no matter how much it annoyed him to say so. His head slowly turned back to his book, about dinosaurs and how much it costs to go to college as a paleontologist. He almost had enough, and Tsukishima was  _not_ going to let a cat take his dream job away from him. 

Tsukishima felt a weight on his back. Yamaguchi was leaning over, arms draped  _right over_ the section he had just began to read.

"But Tsukki," Yamaguchi whined. "Imagine all the fun we could have with a cat! It doesn't have to cost a lot!"

Tsukishima stayed quiet. He moved his friend's hand away from the passage he was reading. Persistently, Yamaguchi moved it right back to where it was. 

"No."

"Tsukki, please! I'll pay for it!" 

Tsukishima paused. "All of it?"

"Yes!"

Tsukishima sighed in defeat. "Let's check PetFinder, then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they have not initiated the gay yet if you haven't noticed.   
> yes, yamaguchi said he loved tsukki.  
> yes, tsukki did pretty much say he loved him back.  
> have they kissed?  
> no.   
> not yet.


	4. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if one brick is loose, the whole wall might fall down.

To be fair, it was an accident. Accidents happen, right? It's not like the world is going to end because Yamaguchi accidentally kissed the top of Tsukki's  head.

Tsukki was sitting on their couch again, watching some show about something Yamaguchi had put as white noise. Yamaguchi had been walking by, taking a basket of laundry to the laundry room. It hung in front of him, his arms at a perfect diagonal.

Their cat, whom they named Ai, was perched on Tsukki's lap. She was a middle-aged cat with a white underbelly and dark brown top fur. On her face's white patch, a little splatter of brown made it look like she had freckles. Yamaguchi laughed when Tsukki's eyes lit up when he first saw her.

Ai purred loudly after Yamaguchi's slight mistake, and snuggled up more in Tsukki's  lap.

"She sure does like you," Yamaguchi said, trying to cover up his error. He had broken Tsukishima Kei rule #1: Do Not Initiate Physical Contact Without Asking. And worse, it was a kiss. How could he had done that?

Tsukki visibly tensed. He turned around slowly, and looked Yamaguchi right in the eye. He moved closer. Closer, closer closer still.

Tsukki's lips pressed against Yamaguchi's. It wasn't sweet at all. It was all lips, pressed so hard Yamaguchi was pretty certain he could feel Tsukki's teeth through his lips.

When Tsukki pulled back, his eyebrows were knitted tightly and mouth in a frown. He looked like he was examining one of the little excavation sites he used to get when he was young.

Yamaguchi started laughing, and Tsukki's eyebrows shot up, and he looked really really worried.

"Tsukki, I don't think that's what people are supposed to look like after kissing someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhh my goooodddd look theres the kiss and its stupiddd and i have another one to type up later l maoo


	5. intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doors are better left locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: porno chapter.

It's lips pressed against each other in a dimly lit room. It's gangly bodies and sharp shoulders jabbing sides and leaving inexplicable bruises. It's shortened breath and flushed cheeks and sweat that really isn't as gross as Tsukishima first thought. 

And it's Tsukishima's favorite part. 

There's a lot of things Tsukishima loves about dating his best friend. It means a few rules Tsukishima heavily implied are all but eradicated. He stands a bit closer to Yamaguchi. Their hugs always last a second too long. Tsukishima always makes a point of holding Yamaguchi's hand on their walks home. It's not like they had any secrets to tell each other- they already knew each one too well. 

Even so, this was still Tsukishima's favorite part. And it's been a week. 

Yamaguchi kisses Tsukishima's collarbone, sending heat straight to the blond's core. Tsukishima pulls an arm up around Yamaguchi, leaning his head back and biting his lip so hard it might bleed. 

Tsukishima feels like being brave, but Yamaguchi is a step ahead of him. He takes his hand, and glides it across Tsukishima's side, lingering down by his waistband. He's about to reach under when--

The cat walks in. 

She leaps on the bed, shimming her way in between the boys' legs. She starts purring loudly, and Yamaguchi can't stop laughing. He kisses Tsukishima's cheek when he noticed how red he is, and smiles wide and proud. Tsukishima knows for certain that this is his favorite thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied.  
> i love having really confusing summaries to these and making it all dramatic and then  
> the cat.


	6. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty sure hearts aren't supposed to be in your throat, but try telling tsukishima that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akiteru is a god and no one can convince me otherwise

Tsukishima was pretty sure he died.

"Seriously, Kei. The cat was Yamaguchi's idea, it should be yours to get a kid." Akiteru said into the phone, voice kind of exited.

"We're not married," Tsukishima dead panned.

"Okay, yeah," Akiteru said, unconvinced. "But seriously, I'd love to be an uncle."

"I'd love for you to be quiet." Tsukishima said, but there wasn't any bite in it.

"Okay, okay, the lady is calling. See you at winter break, little bro!"

The phone clicked.

Tsukishima stood stiff as rock. For a few minutes, he looked around the kitchen. The tiny refrigerator and the tiny stove and the tiny table that seated three max.  
They couldn't afford kids. They didn't even have jobs.

Okay. That's not true. Tsukishima is at school to become an advanced paleontologist, (based on tetrapods,) and Yamaguchi was going to be a teacher. Still, college-kids probably wasn't the best thing. 

Tsukishima shook his head. His thinking shouldn't have gone in "we don't have enough room" to "we don't have any jobs"  
He shouldn't even be thinking about kids. He needs to be thinking about dinosaurs and tetrapods instead.

Yamaguchi walked by the kitchen a little later. He gave an off look to Tsukishima. "Thinking?" He asked.

"Akiteru called."

"Oh, really? That's always nice. What did he say?"

"He wants to be an uncle..." Tsukishima drones out slowly. His eyebrows knit a little, and he's looking downward a bit.

Yamaguchi made a small oh sound. He looked around the kitchen, slowly. "We don't have enough room."

Tsukishima nodded. "That's what I said."

Yamaguchi shook his head, laughing a bit to himself. "We don't have enough money! Why did I think of that second?"

Tsukishima looks down a little, and Yamaguchi picks up on it immediately. "Did you... think that too, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima turns his head all the way away, and Yamaguchi smiles. "You did, huh?"

"Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a l s ooo if anyone wants to know what a tetrapod is since both tsukki and i are dinosaur nerds, it's the first amphibians on land, the first four-legged animals land animals! since arthropods usually had 6-8 legs. yeah.


	7. other people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life goes so slow around you, but so quick for everyone else

Yamaguchi shifted on his bed. His phone had buzzed a few minutes ago, but he'd been too lazy to get it. Tsukki was laying next to him, face shoved into a pillow. Very handsome.

Using his super-awesome parkour skills, Yamaguchi rolled off his bed, and reached for his phone. It slipped out of his hands and landed on his back. Yamaguchi was now, laying face-first on the floor with his phone on his back. He heard a click of a camera. He knew that this was going to be held against him. Whatever.

Yamaguchi groped for his phone, and eventually got a hold, and pulled in front of him.

_New Snapchat: hina-chan :o_

Oh. That's new. Hinata isn't usually up this early. 

Yamaguchi looks at the clock. It's 12:30. Never mind. 

Opening the snapchat, Yamaguchi's mouth drops open. It's a picture of Hinata's hand, with a ring on his finger. The caption on it says "Look what tobio got me!" and four heart emojis. 

Yamaguchi pulls at the blankets next to him, chanting Tsukki's name. "Look, look!" Before it goes away, Yamaguchi makes sure to screenshot it. He noticed a little late that it was his story too, but it honestly didn't matter. 

Tsukki rose his head a little bit, and looked at Yamaguchi. "What?" He crawled out slowly, and fell on the floor next to him. Graceful. 

"Look, Hinata got engaged," Yamaguchi showed Tsukki his phone. "To Kageyama!"

"Who else would he have gotten engaged to?" Tsukki said, but he looked mildly interested. 

"I dunno, he's good friends with Kenma too..." Yamaguchi huffed. 

"Yeah, whatever. Still, do you think they're going to invite us?"

"Probably."

"Does that mean we have to rent tuxes?"

"Yeah." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triple day update hell yeah one more hinata and kag's wedding hell yeah hell yeah


	8. holy matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes he's a chameleon, sometimes he's a peacock. emphasis on the "cock" part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COCK meANING DICK THERES NO PORN YET  
> OKAy   
> Ok AY

"...and I swear to always be by your side, in the worst times, in the best times..." Kageyama muttered quickly. "Always." 

Tsukishima didn't really like weddings. He'd been to three this year, including this one, and he was starting to get sick of the repeated vows and sentimentals.

Thankfully, this was Kageyama's wedding. And so far, it was hilarious.  Kageyama's vows had been going terribly, his face screwed into a scowl and his face so red Tsukishima honestly thought he might explode. His eyes were at Hinata's feet instead of his eyes, and Hinata looked like he was going to start crying. 

Tsukishima held a hand to his mouth, and was promptly shoved in the shoulder by Yamaguchi. "Don't be rude," he whispered under his breath. "You'd be like that too."

While he'd hate to admit it, Yamaguchi was right. He'd cry way too much for his own liking. 

The ceremony wrapped up a little later than it was supposed to, but that may be partly because there were two grooms that had to say their vows. Kageyama shakily put on Hinata's ring and Hinata got Kageyama's on quicker than lightning. 

The crowd dispersed, and the reception began. Everyone in the reception hall had a massive plate of food in front of them, and a group of people had been chosen to give the most embarrassing speeches ever. Tsukishima had been one of the first people on the list. 

Tsukishima cleared his throat as he stood. "I knew these two idiots were going to be together the moment I saw them. You should have heard it, "I'll make you invincible!" "I don't care what toss I get!" It's like they were made for each other." He said, mocking their voices.

He paused to look at the duo. Both of their faces were red, and Kageyama had his hands over his face. Good, his plan was working. 

He continued his long and painful speech, making sure to cover anything he could. He bowed at the end, and a roaring applause followed suit. 

Yamaguchi patted him on the shoulder, laughing a bit. "Oh man, I didn't realize you remembered all of that."

"I only remember things I can blackmail them with," Tsukishima trailed off, and Yamaguchi giggled. "I'm kidding, Suga told me to say that."

"So Suga remembers all of that?"

"I guess he wrote it down or something."

"That's dumb."

"Not as dumb as you."

"Shut up, Tsukki."

"Sorry, Yamaguchi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this the end of the wedding shenanigans?? can i spell shenanigans w/o autocorrect? the answer is no!!!!  
> hold on 2 ur strawberries and floppy fries this is gonna get intense. //fluff police arrives on the scene :O!!!!


	9. reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six bottles of wine counts as "conserving water," right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> four updates in one day??? kaylee, what are you doing??? its almost like.... ur making this a real fic?????? gasp!!!  
> this entire chapter is yamaguchi and tsukki insulting a small childs name on her 3ds. what the fuck.

It was Tanaka who broke out the sake. He bolted around the room, pouring glasses for everyone. He made light conversation with the newlyweds' parents, but mostly screamed ridiculously loudly whenever he got close to one of his friends. Yamaguchi thought he was going to get kicked out when Tanaka made it to Noya. Hinata's family didn't seem to mind the noise, but Kageyama's family glared daggers at the loud duo. 

Yamaguchi sighed. "I'm kind of glad it's going to take a while before they get here."

Tsukki nodded. He had gotten out his 3DS a while ago, and was hoping that someone else (most likely a younger relative of one of the newlyweds) brought theirs. Yamaguchi had scolded him, telling him it was rude, but Tsukki shrugged it off. 

"What, are you waiting for sake?" He'd asked, with a faint smirk. 

"You're like, twenty-two, Tsukki. Don't you think you're a little old for that?"

"You have one at home." 

"Irrelevant."

Hinata's- Wait, is he even a Hinata anymore? Is he a Kageyama? Who is going to who's family? How does this even work?

Anyway, a tiny ginger person ran extremely loudly past them, waving a -Yamaguchi be damned- 3DS around, follwed by a small Kageyama-looking kid. The Hinata kid looked like an exact replica of the one Yamaguchi knew, except a girl, with little pigtails and a skirt. Every few steps, she would jump so high she almost flashed everyone in the reception hall. The Kageyama looking kid was looking panicked, but not angry, following her around with his arms outstretched. 

"They kinda look like-" Yamaguchi started.

"A miniature version of the idiots." Tsukki finished. "Hey, look. The tiny Hinata has a 3DS."

"She does." Yamaguchi said. 

"Do you think she has StreetPass on?"

"No. Not at all. Tsukki, she would leave her StreetPass  _off_ when going to a social event. Because that's what people do."

"I don't know, she's five."

"Thirteen. I'm pretty sure that's Natsu."

"How do you know that?"

" _Someone_ has Shou-chan's Snapchat." Yamaguchi cringes. "Don't tell him I said that. It just feels weird calling him Hinata."

"Telling him."

"Rude."

"Like you aren't?"

Yamaguchi shoved Tsukki's shoulder. Tsukki laughed a bit, and went back to his 3DS.

"Will you look at that. StreetPass'd her already." Tsukki commented. "Her name's.... SunshineXD?"

"What?" Yamaguchi held back a laugh, and leaned over Tsukki's shoulder. He hoped it wasn't too awkward for him but it was mostly in Yamaguchi's head.

"Look. Sunshine. XD."

"Oh my god, you're right! Ho-holy shit..." Yamaguchi whispered the last part out, hoping no one would hear. "I can't believe this, holy shit."

"Should I tell her she's fantastic?" Tsukki smirked. 

"Tell her to get a better username...."

"Wow, who's rude now."

 Tanaka ran to them, a bottle of sake in one hand and a light blush on his cheeks. He'd been drinking already. That's not a good sign. 

As quick as they could, the two got their sake and ushered Tanaka away. They took sips slowly, making fun of the groups of people wandering around, half-drunk already. At least Yamaguchi could pace himself. And he thought Tsukki could too, until he noticed his glass was already gone, and he was waving down Tanaka for a new drink.

Oh, shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: tsukki is a light drinker. nothing can convince me otherwise. i wish i wasn't limiting myself to make these drabbles... holy shit... this is hard.... who knows i might just make them longer and longer until!! oh no!! they're legit chapters!!!  
> anyway, its late and i want to write more tomorrow. make sure ur food is ready.


	10. tattle tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he'd better just keep things to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a kinda cliffhanger last time? i literally lost motivation for like three days and then went "if i want to get on with this, i have to finish the goddamned wedding"  
> have fun w/ drunk tsukishima kei

Tsukki downed his second drink in seconds. Yamaguchi worried for him, because if Tsukki got alcohol poisoning Yamaguchi's heart would stop in its tracks.

"Tanaka, hey, Tanaka!" Tsukki yelled across the hall.

"Yeah, buddy?" Tanaka screamed back. "D'ya need somethin'?"

"Hit me up again!" Tsukki giggled, raising his glass. Tsukki _giggled._

"You got it!" Tanaka smiled, and sake splashed into Tsukki's cup. "You want some too, Yama-chan?"

"Please don't call me that." Yamaguchi said as sternly as he could. "No thank you, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say," Tanaka grinned cheekily. He went of, stumbling towards Noya and screaming again. 

Tsukki hiccuped in his seat next to Yamaguchi. "You know, Tadashi..." He said, looking oddly serious. "I think I love 'ya." 

"We are dating Tsukki." Yamaguchi mumbled. His cheeks were a little red, and it wasn't because of the sake. 

"No, no, I mean like, really love 'ya." Like, if we got a kid I'd be okay with it, because you're really good with tiny things."

"Teacher, Kei. It comes with the profession." 

"Naw, but like," Tsukki dragged out naw way too far, and giggled again. Yamaguchi was half tempted to start recording these. " _Our_  kid. Like, we bought it or something and it lived in our tiny house with our tiny fridge and you'd smile the way you do when you look at the cat."

While Yamaguchi was flattered, he started laughing anyway. Tsukki was never this sentimental normally. Yamaguchi brought out his phone, went to the voice recorder, and started it. "Keep going, Kei."

"Uh, okay." Tsukki said, a little baffled. "Maybe, one day when I'm a super famous dino-man,"

"Paleontologist," 

"Yeah, that. They'll make a documentary about me -- like the fish guy one-- and youll do an interview for them and be like "Tsukki is really pretty and stuff""

"I will?" Yamaguchi would have to remember to call Tsukki pretty more often.

"Yeah, and under your name it'll say "Tsukishima's husband" and that would be the best."

"Yes it would, Tsukki. It would be the best." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi is a meanie  
> one more wedding drabble and then we're finally done and i can get to other cute shit. hells yeah  
> Ooc chapter is ooc but yolo they're both drinking


	11. over hung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring: the massive asshole that is yamaguchi tadashi who is not really an asshole

"Tadashi, I think I wanna marry you," The recording buzzed. 

Tsukishima was at the kitchen table, a deadly hangover having him down aspirin after aspirin. 

Yamaguchi was apparently smarter than he was, since last night he mixed his drinks and hardly got drunk at all. He's also really _really_ mean. 

Yamaguchi's laugh sounded from his phone. It echoed the real one, sitting next to Tsukishima with a glass of water in hand. 

"And what of our wedding, Kei-chan?" 

Recording/drunk Tsukishima insisted that Yamaguchi call him Kei-chan. It was hardly the most embarrassing thing he said. 

"Dinosaurs."

Tsukishima smacked his head against the kitchen table. His entire face, (body, really,) was red. 

"No wait, Tsukki, it gets better," Yamaguchi was cackling. 

"Tadashi you could wear a big saurapidle dress. It'd be blue and cool an' yeah. We'd invite Kagehina too." Drunk Tsukishima had also decided that picking which last name to use on the newlyweds was too hard, so he meshed them together. 

"Kei-chan, we're both guys."

"Oh, yeah. I'll wear the dress then."

The recording went on for what seemed like hours, but it was really only around fifteen minutes. By the end, Tsukishima has his face pressed so close to the edge of the table he might just have melted into it. 

Yamaguchi rubbed his back affectionally. "Don't worry, Tsukki. Anyone who would have heard you was piss drunk."

"That's unnecessarily vulgar."

"You didn't see them"

Tsukishima groaned. His headache was almost gone, and Yamaguchi had pushed the glass of water in front of him. Tsukishima leaned up slowly, and took sips from the glass. 

"Remind me never to go to a wedding ever again."

"Noted. You did have a good time though, right Tsukki?"

Tsukishima dodged the question by slamming his head back on the table. "No more weddings, please." 

"But what about our wedding, Kei-chan?" Yamaguchi said in an unnaturally shrill voice.

Tsukishima really wished he could melt into the table right about now. He bet even the cat was laughing at him. 

He did have a good time though, as much as he hates to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is a saurapidle, tsukki? what the fuck>?????
> 
> god do i have plans for this fic. linear storyline and everything. more weddings. maybe longer chapters. maybe legit chapters. winter break is in a few weeks who kno these might be even daily


	12. intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> side notes for some things in case someone was wondering about how i write the children of my heart!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can skip this chapter if you want. its just me talking about the aus past a little bit, so i didnt shove it in the notes of a longer chapter. thanks!!!  
> sidenote: this chapter updates regularly! im typing it late at night now, so i'll put in the note like "intermission update too!!" or something. yeah

all lowercase chapter hell yeah

anyway, lets start with yama. 

I like to think that he gained a lot of confidence he didnt have at the beginning of the series. like, he kept making awesome pinches and saving their skin all the way up until graduation. by then, he's a lot less shy and a lot more talkative, which is kinda funny, since i always saw yamaguchi as a really talkative introvert. he'd yammer and tsukki for like hours on skype and tsukki responds with "yeah" and "uh-huh, cool." also, i always thought yamaguchi would make a good coach? or a teacher or something. but he'd also be an amazing nurse or doctor or whatever. he always seems to be worried about people's health??? idk??? maybe he's a school nurse. maybe he teaches health.  i dont know. they're all dumb 

f u r th e r more, tsukki always struck me as the kind of person who would say something smart or cool or whateves, and completely hate being in the spotlight. like tsukki has the biggest amount of stage fright ever and he cannot even function correctly without a clutch of some kind (be it yama or headphones) along with that, i think that tsukki would get less asshole-y as he got older? like yeah he's still a dick but he's a dick to people he knows really well now because really he only knows the people from the volleyball team lets be r e al there. 

so basically theyre not mean mean boys who shove each other and get into arguments on over which documentary to watch.

because tsukki is addicted to planet earth


	13. townspeople

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> habits are hard to break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!sorry for late update! i hate to call them finals because im in high school, but u catch the drift. it was my b-day on the twentieth too, so i got to do family stuff. and see anamatronic dinosaurs walk around for an hour and 45 minutes, and i whole-heartily believe tsukishima would fuckin love that shit. christmas was hectic, and i totally lost insp for this halfway thru. but hey!! it's back!!

Yamaguchi often wonders why Tsukki plays Animal Crossing with him. He can understand Pokemon, because really, who _doesn't_ play Pokemon, but Animal Crossing? He always thought that Tsukki hated games where you mindlessly walk around for hours on end. Games where all you do is pick up stuff and talk to small-anthropomorphic creatures that make you do mundane, mindless tasks. Games like Animal Crossing.  

Even so, Yamaguchi was happy. He made matching QR code outfits for the two of them, and they wandered around each others' towns constantly. They even started calling them dates. Animal Crossing dates. Like this one, with the two of them sitting on the couch with Ai perched nearby. Tsukki had turned on a bit of music, and it played softly in the background.

(The great thing was: it was one of Tsukki's songs. And even thought Yamaguchi _really_ likes the Animal Crossing soundtrack, he loves Tsukki's more.)

Yamaguchi wandered around his town, carefully avoiding the little crosses on the ground. He was having a bad luck day, and really didn't want to fall in a pitfall. He pulled our his shovel, dug up the item, and smiled. He rushed to the museum, and had Blathers identify the fossil he found.

"Ah, Tsukki, do you have the plesiosaur head yet, or can I sell it?"

"All yours, Yamaguchi."

"Cool. I needed the money."

"I know."

Yamaguchi leaned his head back on Tsukki's shoulder. The two of them, pressed back to back, felt like heaven. Yamaguchi let out a heavy sigh, smiling and running around in exited circles in his game. Tsukki made some sort of a confused noise, but didn't comment past that. 

It was nice, just the two of them. Happy, quiet, and content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi probably gives tsukishima the worst luck items for every day just to watch as he falls face-first on the floor. what a dick.


End file.
